


Sad Nipple Syndrome

by tianshangpiaode



Category: 434
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshangpiaode/pseuds/tianshangpiaode





	Sad Nipple Syndrome

“医生，我病得不轻。”几分钟前，挑染着蓝色头发的青年坐在他面前对他说，睫毛轻轻垂下来，看起来忧愁而无助，像是怜悯悲惨人世的大天使。“我觉得我可能没救了。”青年的声音听起来十分沮丧，闷闷的从口罩下传出。

——“所以，王先生你只要一想到别人会看到你的乳头，无论是工作需要必须裸露出上半身，还是Alpha与Omega必须的交配，你都会觉得很伤心以至于无法忍受，感到非常苦恼。是这样嘛？”易烊千玺清晰的从对面人的话中提炼出了关键句。

王俊凯是现在娱乐圈人气非常高的歌星，又是难得的百里挑一的Alpha，各方面条件在A里都十分优越，拥有着让所有O甚至一部分A和B疯狂的魅力。他每每开演唱会都会爆出有O在演唱会上当场发情的新闻，但此刻安静坐在易烊千玺诊室里，却是毫无攻击性的，甚至温柔得有点可怜。

王俊凯抬头看了他一眼，咬着下唇点点头：“我查过资料，我这个应该是是伤心乳头综合症，我也不知道怎么办。” 

“这个症状主要是心理问题，比如说你小时候迷恋母乳，离开乳头会有失落感，或者是你受到过什么不能接受的刺激，就有可能留下这种症状。”易烊千玺顿了顿，话锋一转“但也有可能是王先生您，身体比较敏感，虽然这种情况在Alpha中比较少见，但也有一定可能。”看王俊凯一脸迷茫，易烊千玺还是安慰道，“无论是哪一种情况，都是可以治好的，不用担心，只要你配合治疗，以后对你的工作和交配不会有任何影响。”

“那就麻烦易医生了。”王俊凯扯下口罩冲他露出一个笑容，眉眼弯弯的，两颗虎牙露出来，无端地多了几分可爱在里面，即使穿着黑色皮衣，顶着一头蓝色头发，此刻也显得相当乖巧。

易烊千玺呼吸停了一拍，脸上还是淡然如止水，从座位上站起来说：“那我先给您测试一下吧。”

王俊凯脱了黑色皮衣放在一边，他里面穿的是件黑色的真丝衬衫，领口开得低，雪白的锁骨露出来，白与黑对比非常强烈。他脖颈线条修长而优美，让人想到国王后花园水池里昂贵的天鹅；睫毛纤长，像是礼服裙摆上厚重的蕾丝花边。单单看这幅容貌，易烊千玺真的有些怀疑他其实是个Omega。

他太美了。虽然他整个人都犹带着只属于Alpha的自信强大的气场，但是他的容貌真的只能用美来形容。天上仙或是画中人，加上无数倍的瑰丽想象，才能勾勒出这样的容颜。

诊断治疗过那么多的A和B，优秀者不在少数，此时面对着王俊凯，易烊千玺却第一次有种束手无策的感觉。犹豫了一会还是说：“请您把衣服打开吧。”

王俊凯睁开眼睛看了他一眼，攥成拳头的手缓缓打开，深吸了一口气，双手缓慢的移到第一颗扣子上，犹豫良久之后，还是慢吞吞地打开了衣服扣子。他皮肤白，但是肩宽腰窄，肌肉线条明显，身材无可挑剔。胸口两颗罪魁祸首微微有些突起，颜色浅淡，看着就很无辜。

王俊凯皱着眉不说话，双手紧紧抓着衣服下摆，从手上暴起的青筋就能明显看出王俊凯现在正因为被看而非常难受。没人说话，气氛莫名胶着，易烊千玺也觉得有些尴尬，吞了吞口水，还是嗓子发干，只能咬咬牙干巴巴道：“王先生，接下来请您忍一下，尽力控制一下您的情绪，可能会稍微有点刺激。”

王俊凯闭着眼，重重吐了一口气，才说了声好，把头微微转开了。

其实易烊千玺也不是没有治疗过A，催眠着自己眼前的病人其实和以前的都一样，默默戴好手套，试探着摸上王俊凯的胸膛，一瞬间就感觉到王俊凯胸部肌肉一下子紧绷，小心翼翼的避开乳头用手掌在王俊凯薄薄的胸肌上画着圈。

“王先生，这样有什么感受？”

王俊凯紧紧闭着眼“说实话不太好受，但是勉强还可以忍耐一下。”

“好的。”易烊千玺接着拆开一个一次性压舌板“接下来的话，王先生可以不用那么压抑自己的反应，但是注意千万不要失态，毕竟我只是个Beta，没办法敌过你们Alpha，可以嘛？”

王俊凯不情愿的点点头，不压抑自己的反应，他堂堂一个Alpha，在Beta面前哭，还是因为这种难以启齿的理由，他脸往哪里放？

易烊千玺的动作不停，他拿着压舌板轻轻的搔刮了一下王俊凯的乳晕，王俊凯只是剧烈的抖动了一下，除此之外没有什么其他不良反应。易烊千玺于是用两指夹着压舌板晃动，刮弄着王俊凯的乳尖，乳尖诚实的挺立起来，在办公室明亮的灯光下显得更是嫣红。

而王俊凯的身体在一瞬间绷紧了。下一秒，一股甜丝丝的牛奶味儿在空气里剧烈地爆发开来，瞬间席卷了整个诊疗室。

——易烊千玺当即就双腿一软，要不是扶着桌子，他可能已经摔倒在地上了。

为了这份工作，他托关系伪造了B的身份证。把自己的私人诊所从无人问津打拼到如今的无人不晓，其中吃了多少苦只有他自己知道，他是少有的意志力和行动力都非常强的O，就连发情期也能靠着抑制剂自己撑过去，从来没出过岔子，所以才会有今天的成就，成为了非常有名的心理医生。

但没想到这个晚上在王俊凯这里，他全线崩盘了。

他的信息素蠢蠢欲动，在那股甜丝丝的牛奶味儿里呼之欲出。刚刚好，他手机里的“Alpha信息素预警”开始发出刺耳的警报声，易烊千玺一把抓过手机按掉提示，装作有短信进来的样子，努力挺直了背脊背过身去，用右手使劲掐着左臂制造令人清醒的疼痛感，尽量平静道：“王先生，今天先到这里吧，我……还有事。”

王俊凯迷惑不已的睁开眼看着这个突然变得虚弱起来的Beta医生，

“您没事吧？”

易烊千玺浑身一抖，用力咬紧了牙关，才没漏出呻吟来。

“啊...没事...只是家里出了点急事....要我马上...回去一趟。”

那股牛奶味儿一直非常浓郁，王俊凯似乎完全没想收敛。他在易烊千玺身后窸窸窣窣地整理衣服，银色项链和黑色皮衣上的铆钉碰撞出脆响，每一点细小的声音都拉扯着易烊千玺的神经。

“这样啊，那辛苦易医生了，以后也要多多麻烦您了。”易烊千玺几乎不敢呼吸，还没能回答上什么，王俊凯的味道突然像海浪一般席卷了他的全身，后背上也突然感觉到了清晰的温度。

王俊凯走到他身后了，但幸好，王俊凯只是拿走了桌上的病历本，就转身离开了，出门时还颇有礼貌的询问易烊千玺是否需要他帮忙送一程。

 

易烊千玺用力咬了自己舌尖一口，眼前才清明了一点。他听到自己说：“没关系的王先生，我一个人也可以，现在请您先回去吧，我真的有事要处理。”

王俊凯听话的带上了门，转身离开，易烊千玺如释重负的跌坐在地，刚刚因为王俊凯的离开稍淡一些的牛奶味，瞬间被一股更香甜的蜂蜜味席卷，两股味道在空气中肆无忌惮的交融，只一闻，就甜腻的让人发疯。

而此时的王俊凯浑然不觉自己刚刚无意识释放的信息素给易烊千玺带来了多大的困扰，他比较困扰，把口罩忘在易烊千玺办公桌上的他现在要怎么躲避路人眼光去露天停车场取车，他站在电梯前思考了一会儿，还是转身进了电梯，打算回到易烊千玺的私人诊所去。

 

电梯门一开，王俊凯就嗅到了空气中那股不同寻常的蜂蜜味，香甜的有些过分，王俊凯不由得小腹发紧，暗自思忖着这是谁家的Omega，未免也太香了点。

离易烊千玺的办公室越近，蜂蜜味就越发浓厚，王俊凯敏锐的嗅出这名Omega还未被任何的Alpha标记，心里有些开心，但也有些难过，不知道这位香甜可口的Omega在他治好自己的病症之后，是不是还没有被Alpha标记过呢？

香气越来越浓厚，就连自制力极强的王俊凯也微微有些动摇，他步伐加快，打算赶紧到Beta医生的办公室冷静一下。门口的Beta助理显然对空气中弥漫的信息素毫无知觉，王俊凯礼貌的询问了里面是否有人，在得到“易医生今天只有您一人的预约”回复之后，推门进了易烊千玺的办公室。

眼前的一切让王俊凯觉得不可思议极了，那个刚刚说着自己家里有急事的Beta医生，此刻正双腿大张的坐在椅子上，刚刚整齐的白大褂大大敞开，里面的T恤变得凌乱不已，被拉到了胸口上，粉嫩的乳头在灯光下格外诱人，易烊千玺的手在上面颤颤巍巍的打着转，乳首早就挺立起来。而另一只手从半开的裤头摸了进去，在裤子里磨磨蹭蹭的打着圈。里面肯定已经是湿漉漉的了吧，王俊凯暗暗想到。而他要寻找的口罩，大概因为上面有他信息素的味道，被易烊千玺戴在了脸上，他甚至能看见嘴唇那里的布料已经有些微微润湿，易医生是爽到连口水都留下来了呢？还是幻想着戴着他的口罩，在鼻尖充斥着他的信息素的情况下，用口罩和自己间接接吻呢？无论是哪一种，都让王俊凯心里惊喜不已。

而此时易烊千玺好像才从欲望中找回几丝理智，抬眼看了一眼引诱他发情，此时站在门口的罪魁祸首，方才还充满欲望的眼神现在只剩慌乱。

“不...不好意思...我...我下班了”模糊不清的声音从口罩下传出，易烊千玺慌得手都不敢乱动，还是保持着一只手捏着自己的乳首，另一只手伸进裤头里的姿势。

王俊凯扯扯领带，主动让空气里的牛奶味再肆无忌惮一些，反手关门落上了锁，“我想易医生这么有医德，一定不介意加加班，拯救病人于欲火之中吧。”他快步绕过办公桌上前，扯下领带把易烊千玺双手并在一起举过头顶绑住。然后把易烊千玺抱起来让易烊千玺坐在桌子上，而自己却坐在椅子上仔细端详起易烊千玺的乳头来。

“刚刚自己摸的时候，特别舒服是不是？”

“不是...啊...”王俊凯轻轻掐了一下就听见易烊千玺的呻吟

“不舒服你叫什么？嗯？”王俊凯继续恶趣味的掐着易烊千玺的乳珠，甚至用两指轻轻的揉弄，听到易烊千玺舒爽的呻吟又有些吃味，凭什么Omega被玩弄乳头会这么舒服，而他一个Alpha还为自己的乳头担惊受怕。

“啊...唔.....是因为发情期....”易烊千玺顿了一下，想起自己医生的身份“那个...理论上你们Alpha没有发情期...大概不会这么舒服”

“这样啊...”王俊凯的手从乳头上向下，摸进易烊千玺的裤子里

“那易医生应该知道，Omega发情也会使Alpha动情的....”

“易医生要是足够香的话，我大概就能和易医生一样舒服了。”

王俊凯伸出舌头不断来回舔弄着易烊千玺脖子上的腺体，甚至试探性的用虎牙轻轻戳弄，在怀里人颤抖着想解救自己脖颈的时候就带有威胁意味的轻轻啃咬着对方的腺体，用Alpha的信息素压制着可怜的Omega。

“那个....我是Beta...没这种效果的...”易烊千玺还妄图做无谓的挣扎“只是....啊....我体质比较特殊而已.....”

“是吗....那Beta医生介意我打电话向卫生局询问一下嘛？”王俊凯的手在易烊千玺的腰上摩挲着，侵略性十足“这么香的Beta，有必要重新做一下性别分化检测啊，你说是吧，Beta易医生？”

易烊千玺一惊，自己资格证本来就是托了关系才拿到的，王俊凯这种极具身份地位的Alpha一举报，自己的医生生涯怕是彻底玩完。

 

“那....我...试试....”易烊千玺无奈开口答应“但是你不准.....”，作为心理医生，易烊千玺接待过许多被Alpha强制标记的Omega，易烊千玺不想让自己沦落到这个地步。

“我知道....易医生果然有医德极了。”王俊凯得到易烊千玺的允许，手里的动作顿时加快，白T直接被撕开，长裤连着内裤一起粗暴的被扯下。王俊凯恶趣味的让易烊千玺只穿着那身白大褂。几个小时前圣洁无暇的白大褂，现在马上就要被弄脏了。

“易医生好像很烫呢。”王俊凯的手流连于易烊千玺微微泛粉的肌肤“给易医生量一下好不好？”

王俊凯从桌上摸起温度计，把易烊千玺从桌上拉下来，让他反趴在桌上把屁股翘高，然后撩起白大褂露出他圆润挺翘的臀瓣，腰肢弯曲的幅度让腰窝显得十分明显。

王俊凯眼热，先是用温度计在易烊千玺的腰窝上戳了戳，手臂撑在桌上的人立马软了腰，软绵绵的想躲开。

“啧，不要乱动。”王俊凯找到借口，狠狠的往易烊千玺屁股上打了两巴掌，白皙的臀肉轻颤，瞬间染上了粉色。

“呜....疼.....”

被引诱发情的Omega脆弱的不行，再加上王俊凯毫不抑制自己的信息素，满室浓郁的牛奶味压的易烊千玺几乎喘不过气来，一想到身上的这个男人刚刚还威胁自己要举报自己的资格证问题，从小到大明明就很优秀的Omega易医生，却因为社会地位所迫，不得已一直往身上喷不好闻的抑制剂伪装自己，易烊千玺越想越难过，眼泪就一直在眼眶里打着转。

王俊凯大概也明白自己是打重了点，空气中的蜂蜜味开始有些许减弱，是身下人情绪有些低落的缘故，王俊凯开始轻轻的揉着易烊千玺的臀瓣，但是慢慢的，最开始温情的安慰，就变成了色情的爱抚。

他轻轻扯着易烊千玺的臀瓣，露出中间那淡粉色的小穴，穴口由于发情的原因已经有些微张，泛着微微的水光。王俊凯把手里的温度计轻轻推了进去，易烊千玺马上反射性的夹紧臀肉，不安的转过头看着王俊凯。

王俊凯安慰的紧了紧搂住易烊千玺腰肢的手臂，另一只手试探性的轻拍着易烊千玺的臀瓣“乖一点，要不然我可要再打你了啊。”

“呜....”易烊千玺只能咬着嘴唇放松，让王俊凯把温度计推进自己后穴

“真乖，给你点奖励。”

王俊凯握住温度计末端在穴口打着圈，温度计前端就在穴道里横冲直撞起来。

“呜啊....不要那个....”被自己每天使用的工具操干着自己小穴的易烊千玺羞得不行，温度计极细，带来不了任何被填充的感觉，反倒是火上浇油，偏偏王俊凯就在那儿隔靴搔痒，用温度计在后穴里翻搅着。

大概过了那么几分钟，王俊凯好像是终于玩够了，把温度计从易烊千玺的后穴里抽出来，大发慈悲的解开易烊千玺手上的领带，把温度计塞进易烊千玺手里。

“刚刚给易医生量了一下，还要麻烦易医生自己看一下啊。”温度计变得黏糊糊的，甚至还有某种不可描述的液体从上面滴下，易烊千玺条件反射就想放回桌上的温度计盒里，却被王俊凯拦住。

“易医生就对自己的身体这么不负责吗？”王俊凯包住易烊千玺的手，把温度计拿到易烊千玺眼前“易医生身体很烫呢，看看有没有发烧？”王俊凯最后一个烧字说的模糊不清，听起来倒像是床笫之间的小调情。

“唔....没有...没有的....”易烊千玺羞的别开眼，努力动着自己的手，想把温度计放回原位。

王俊凯看穿易烊千玺的企图，另一只空闲的手拉下还被易烊千玺戴着的自己的口罩“医生要爱干净啊，这样的温度计，易医生会让它直接放进盒子里吗？”他把温度计放在易烊千玺嘴边，贴近易烊千玺耳边。

“乖，舔干净。”Alpha低沉的嗓音和满室肆无忌惮的牛奶味让易烊千玺浑身酥软，那低沉的嗓音就环绕在他耳边，他无法再思考，大脑变得昏昏沉沉的，身体也软成一滩烂泥，干脆全身心都交给身后的Alpha，乖顺的张嘴含住嘴边的温度计。

“好乖。”王俊凯满足的含住易烊千玺的耳垂，另一只手捏捏易烊千玺的下巴“舌头伸出来好不好？乖。”

不像是问句，更像是命令。易烊千玺顺从的伸出粉嫩的小舌头，等着王俊凯的下一个指令。王俊凯晃晃温度计，碰了碰易烊千玺的舌尖，易烊千玺就了然的舔舐起来，舌尖乖巧的卷上温度计，由上到下的舔弄。王俊凯被那灵巧的舌头勾的心痒，把温度计放在一旁，转过易烊千玺的身体，掐住他的下巴和他接起吻来。

被引诱发情的Omega主动把自己的唇舌上贡给面前强势的Alpha，不知餍足的想要更多，舌尖笨拙且青涩的在对方嘴里探索着，双手紧紧抱着Alpha的脖颈。王俊凯低眼看着眼睛紧闭，用尽浑身解数吮吸着自己双唇的Omega心软的不行，放开掐住易烊千玺下巴的手，伸到他脑后，送了一个温情的亲吻给被自己蛊惑的Omega，勾着易烊千玺温软的舌尖吮吸起来，品尝着他甜美的蜂蜜气息。直到易烊千玺喘不上气，有包不住的银丝从两人唇齿间落下，两人才舍得分开交缠的嘴唇，额头靠在一起喘着气，鼻息互相交融，是甜腻的蜂蜜牛奶味。

“我要开始了。”王俊凯碰碰易烊千玺的嘴唇，向下吻去。他拨开易烊千玺的白大褂，往下拉一些，露出圆润的肩头，却不完全脱掉。在肩头落下一个个亲吻。

亲吻慢慢移向锁骨，陌生的感觉让易烊千玺忍不住后退，但他整个身子都被王俊凯圈在怀里，退无可退，只能徒劳的仰起头，把自己往王俊凯嘴里送。

满意的在易烊千玺锁骨上留下几个痕迹之后，王俊凯就移向了自己最感兴趣的地方。Omega的乳头早就颤巍巍的挺立起来，在办公室惨白的灯光下显得更加红嫩，轻轻触碰一下都能让他尖叫不已。王俊凯就更卯足了劲欺负易烊千玺那两颗可怜的小豆豆，吮吸的力度大的仿佛是要把易烊千玺的整个胸部拆吃入腹一般。

“唔啊......不要这样弄.....”易烊千玺半推半就的把手指插进王俊凯的蓝色头发里，双手无力的推拒着，却又因为王俊凯突然用力的啃咬没控制住手的力度，一下抓疼了王俊凯，本在自己胸口努力耕耘的人抬起头，平日温柔的桃花眼里此刻却色气万分。

“易医生不是说好给我治病的嘛，可是易医生现在反而把我弄疼了呢。”王俊凯可怜兮兮的揉着自己的头毛，做出一副委屈巴巴的样子“而且易医生也就顾着自己爽呢。”

“不...我...没有..啊...”易烊千玺刚想出言反驳，王俊凯就揪起他的乳珠，再狠狠的压回乳晕里揉弄。只用了几下，易烊千玺的乳头就变得红肿不堪，称着易烊千玺雪白的皮肤，让人移不开眼。

“易医生的乳头都肿了呢，还这么烫。”王俊凯改用两指夹着易烊千玺的乳头轻轻扯弄着“那帮易医生消消肿好了。”王俊凯拿过桌上的听诊器，直接按在了易烊千玺的胸前，冰凉的金属接触到滚烫的肌肤，刺激的易烊千玺一个哆嗦，双腿一软就往下滑 。

“呜....冰的...不要这个....”Omega抱着Alpha动作的手臂撒着娇，希望能被放过，身体也主动向着背后的Alpha靠近，把自己缩进Alpha的怀抱寻求庇护。

“不要这个那要什么？只怕压舌板满足不了易医生这么贪吃的乳头呢。”王俊凯嘴上虽然这样说，还是贴心的把听诊器放在手掌里焐热，转而用大拇指刮弄。Alpha显然被刚刚Omega的主动靠近取悦，连着手下的动作都温柔起来，惹得Omega不住的哼哼。

“嗯.....好舒服...啊唔....另一边..也要...”易烊千玺嘟囔着，像没断奶的小猫一样，往身后的Alpha怀里钻。

“另一边想要的话，要付出代价的哦。”王俊凯不听他的，依旧玩着那一边“易医生答应吗？”

“啊呜...好...你快....呜...”

王俊凯得了允许，把易烊千玺翻了过来，面对面的抱在自己怀里，吻上那颗被冷落许久的茱萸，手却不老实的下移，移到泛着湿意的穴口，动情的Omega后穴早就泥泞不堪，湿的一塌糊涂，乖巧的把王俊凯的手指含了进去。王俊凯的手由于从小练吉他的关系，指尖有些粗糙，粗糙的指尖抵着柔软的内壁缓缓活动。

 

“易医生好湿了。”王俊凯把手指抽出来，耀武扬威的在易烊千玺眼前晃晃，满意的看着怀里的Omega被羞的红了脸，妄想着合拢腿，但却只是夹紧自己腰的样子。“医生可以这么淫荡的嘛？嗯？”

易烊千玺不知道自己究竟怎么了，明明应该感到羞耻，然后用尽力气推开在自己身上的Alpha的，可他现在脑子里昏昏沉沉的，Alpha的信息素把他搞得晕乎乎的，甜滋滋的牛奶味把他困在甜蜜的欲望里，他张嘴就把王俊凯的手指含了进去，抱住Alpha的手臂，脑袋晃动着吞吐几下Alpha的手指。

“甜的...”易烊千玺砸吧砸吧嘴“好像是蜂蜜味诶...”

“小骚货....”王俊凯贴在易烊千玺耳边叫他“就这么想吃东西？”王俊凯把在掌心焐热了的听诊器抵在Omega的穴口“先喂你吃个小的。”

金属的听诊器即使刚刚一直被王俊凯攥在手心里，温度也没有上去多少，和滚烫的穴口一比更显冰冷，几乎是贴上的一瞬间，易烊千玺就反射性后缩。

“...你...你不要乱来啊....”

正在兴头上的Alpha充耳不闻，先是缓慢的按压着穴口周围，等到那里已经松软下来，就顺着肠壁缓慢的往里探入。

“啊呜..不行...你快..快拿出来啊....”高热的内壁紧密的包裹着听诊器，听诊器的探头不容置喙的撑开内里，但极细的橡皮管却带来不了任何满足感，反而更让Omega难受。  
王俊凯缓慢的把金属头全部塞入了易烊千玺的后穴里，轻轻地拨动几下露在外面的橡胶管，就感觉到易烊千玺几乎快在自己怀里缩成个球，他吻了吻怀里Omega的头顶，开口：

“易医生要是不想让这个东西在你里面，就自己把它拿出来吧。”

易烊千玺听见后猛地抬头望进王俊凯眼睛里，发现对方一点开玩笑的意图都没有，又羞又气，却又没法抗拒来自Alpha的命令，只得伸出手去够后穴，另一只手试图伸去遮Alpha的眼睛，却被Alpha拉下放在嘴边轻吻。

“乖，我想看。”

“嗷.....”易烊千玺被逼出小兽一般的呻吟，赖在王俊凯怀里撒娇耍赖不动弹。 

“Honey不自己来吗？”王俊凯带着威胁意味似的在易烊千玺的臀瓣上轻拍，话音落了又在臀尖上轻轻掐一把。

“你...你别乱叫....我弄就是了....”易烊千玺磨磨蹭蹭的把手伸到后面去够那个可恶的听诊器。

“我可没乱叫啊，难道易医生现在不是Honey嘛？”王俊凯亲昵的亲亲易烊千玺的脸颊“我蜂蜜味的小Honey。”

 

才不是呢，易烊千玺被王俊凯弄的晕晕乎乎的，明明面前这个Alpha才是甜的让他直不起腰，全身心献祭的罪魁祸首，自己和他比起来明明就差很远。

易烊千玺的手瑟缩在要脱不脱的白大褂里，小心翼翼的在身后摸索着，想找到听诊器的软管。但王俊凯怎么会这么容易就让怀里的Omega成功呢，恶劣的Alpha把软管握在手里，易烊千玺手要碰到的时候就故意换到另一只手，就是不让易烊千玺抓到，软管随着王俊凯的动作带动着穴里的听诊器，一次又一次的擦过Omega的内壁，饶是沉迷在性爱中的Omega再不清醒，此刻也明白是Alpha恶意逗弄自己。

“王俊凯！”Omega嗔怒的看着使坏的Alpha，却只是徒劳。

“怎么了Honey？够不到吗？”王俊凯的恶劣因子被怀里娇嗔的Omega全面激发，存了心要逗弄他，却忘了怀里的Omega和其他娇弱的Omega不太一样，好歹也是伪装了那么久的Beta身份，比起其他Omega来自然野得多。被Alpha逼急了的Omega心一横，低下头咬了一口一直逗弄着自己的Alpha的乳头。

“易烊千玺”气氛突然变得紧张起来，Alpha的语气冷若冰霜，刚刚游刃有余挑逗着Omega的Alpha突然变得狂躁起来，王俊凯一把扯出易烊千玺后穴里的听诊器，几乎是粗暴的分开怀里Omega的双腿，重重的把自己顶了进去。

 

Omega窄小的甬道紧紧的包裹住Alpha，被引诱发情的Omega还没有做好完全接纳Alpha的准备，却猝不及防的被直接撞了进来，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，又因为Omega刚刚分泌的液体，泛着一层水光，像是淋上了糖浆勾人品尝。王俊凯急切的想要移动自己的分身，生生逼得易烊千玺发出一声哀鸣。

“你等等…唔，先别动…”易烊千玺疼的皱眉，反手抓住身后桌沿，等着身后那阵痛楚过去。但是陷入狂躁的Alpha显然不给他缓冲的机会，抓着Omega大腿根的双手更加使劲，还想使劲往里面挤。

“我操…你….”易烊千玺被王俊凯持续挺进的动作吓得不轻，努力直起腰来，却被王俊凯的狠戾眼神吓了一跳，把没说完的话吞了回去，小心翼翼的搭上Alpha的肩膀，放出信息素安慰莫名暴躁的Alpha，嘴上也撒起娇来

“你撞的我好疼。”易烊千玺打算往上提一提身体，才扭了一下腰，就被Alpha发现意图，一把抓了回来。

“别走，别走。”本来在性事中占主导地位的Alpha现在脆弱不堪的胡乱抱住身上的Omega，仿佛只有这样才能让他感到安心。但Omega显然不这样觉得，这样的姿势让Alpha进的更深，那根硕大的肉棒仿佛要把他捅穿了，易烊千玺甚至感觉王俊凯把他的小腹顶起一块来，正当他想推开王俊凯时，却被落在背上的水珠吓了一跳。

哭...哭了吗？刚刚那个恶劣逗弄自己的Alpha，现在却因为被自己咬了一下乳头哭了出来，易烊千玺有些哭笑不得，但还是好心的抚摸着Alpha的脊背

“乖...没事的..我在呢..不哭了...”像母亲安慰哭闹的小孩一样，易烊千玺轻轻抚弄着王俊凯的头顶，却感觉体内的硬物更加硬挺，说好的伤心乳头综合征患者被刺激时会伴随性欲冷淡呢！怎么自己身上这个反倒是更精神了。

“我..我控制不住。”王俊凯哽咽着说，委屈巴巴的声音听起来可怜极了

“是控制上面的还是下面的？王俊凯我快被你戳死了！”,易烊千玺无奈的翻了个白眼

王俊凯这才意识到自己刚刚的举动有多过分，于是稍稍放开了怀里的Omega，但双手还是牢牢搂住Omega的腰，下意识的宣示着主权，一双哭的红通通的桃花眼盯着易烊千玺，挺翘的眼睫毛上还挂着眼泪，但眼泪并不显得他软弱，更像是要不到糖而委屈的小孩，只想让人满足他所有无理要求。看着这样的王俊凯，易烊千玺也生不起气来，只是他的后穴现在已经渐渐习惯了王俊凯的粗大，开始的痛楚过去，后穴已经开始主动分泌出动情的液体，发情的Omega现在急切的需要Alpha的爱抚与充斥。

“王俊凯...你..你动一动”陷入情欲的Omega把矜持抛于脑后，只想要Alpha的占有与侵略，但偏偏自己的Alpha处理插在自己身体里的阴茎像个Alpha之外，僵着不动泪盈于睫的样子倒像是被操狠了的Omega。

“不...不行，我动不了，我难受易烊千玺。”王俊凯完全不掩饰自己的无助，红着眼睛要求自己Omega的帮助，放在Omega腰上的手抓的更紧“我..我难受...”

就你难受嘛！我下面也难受的紧！易烊千玺腹诽着，看来指望王俊凯是指望不上了，还不如自力更生，他费力的直起腰吞吐着王俊凯的肉棒，窄小的入口严丝合缝的包裹着粗大的器官，那种仿佛要被从身体内部撕裂开来的感觉时时刻刻都出现在易烊千玺脑子里。易烊千玺现在其实还有一点疼，可他完全不想停下，他不是什么孱弱的Omega，现在这样把Alpha坐在自己身下任由自己动作的姿势其实还挺满足他自己的自尊心，更别提这个本来强势不已的Alpha现在泪眼汪汪，勉强能把Alpha刚刚威胁他的不快抵消掉。

大概是医者仁心，易烊千玺也算是贴心，在自己抬腰扭动的同时也不忘时不时安慰王俊凯，费力的弯下腰去吮吸王俊凯的乳头，Alpha对此的反应简直可爱到不行，轻轻颤动着身体想要逃开却又忍不住深陷其中的的样子让易烊千玺在心里偷笑不已。

大概抽插了那么几十下，渐渐地，易烊千玺的体力有些跟不上了，腰部肌肉像是被卡车碾过一样酸痛不已，但是王俊凯还是那副小可怜样，让易烊千玺气不打一处来，自己大概是世界上最辛苦的Omega了吧。

“喂，我们俩...这到底谁日谁啊我去。”Omega忍不住开口了，他实在是没力气再自己动了，王俊凯那么大一根东西塞在他身体里已经快把他胀满了，更别提腰部难以忽视的酸麻。

“要不是你乱咬，我至于吗我。”Alpha咬牙切齿的开口，他也被憋的难受，Omega先前自顾自的抽插对他来说更像是火上浇油，但他内心的难受压得他根本没法动弹，要论起难受程度来，他和易烊千玺倒是不相上下。

易烊千玺气的不行，合着还怪他自己，要不是这个Alpha开始一直那么恶劣的对自己，他至于这样嘛，于是他干脆又低下头咬了口狠的。

“你活该...啊.....等一下！！”易烊千玺话还没说完，却被Alpha一把掀翻压在了桌上，铺天盖地的信息素向他袭来，他意识到，这下他是真的把这个Alpha点燃了。

“我现在就让你知道，到底是谁日谁。”王俊凯反手一抹眼泪，随即就开始大开大合的操弄起身下嘴硬的Omega来，他憋得太久了，一开始就毫不留情的顶弄，每一次抽出都只留下龟头浅浅留在穴口接着就是毫不留情的全根顶入，直到囊袋撞上易烊千玺挺翘的臀瓣发出响声。

“啊...你..你先把眼泪擦干再说。”Omega嘴上虽然这样说，双腿还是主动缠上Alpha精壮的腰肢，双手在Alpha的大力撞击下早就抓不住桌边，在桌上胡乱挥着，最后还是被Alpha抓在手心细密亲吻。

“易医生，你知道，你有多湿嘛？”王俊凯笑着问，发情期的Omega最常面对的问题之一就是缺水，他们实在是流了太多水，易烊千玺也不例外，他被王俊凯干的失神，不止身下淫液流个不停，双眼里盛满了生理泪水，眼尾绯红的模样让王俊凯愈加使劲。

在王俊凯急速的抽插下，易烊千玺不一会就硬生生被肏射了，乳白色的液体尽数射在王俊凯小腹上，然而王俊凯还一点疲软的迹象都没有，反而是越肏越深。

等易烊千玺从射精的高潮里回过神来的时候，王俊凯已经把他抱离了坚硬的桌面，他整个人被王俊凯抱在怀里，自下而上的接受着王俊凯的鞭挞，但事情好像渐渐脱离了他的控制。

“王..王俊凯...你在顶哪里！”王俊凯借着姿势的关系，轻而易举的肏到了Omega的生殖腔附近，此时正用顶端试探着那道缝口。

“你最喜欢的地方啊，不是吗？”王俊凯毫不犹豫的挺身而入，硕大的龟头被直接顶入生殖腔，剧烈的痛楚让Omega瞬间落下眼泪，又被Alpha细心的舔舐走。

太大了，太疼了，也太爽了，敏感的生殖腔被Alpha毫不留情的进入，几乎是进入的一瞬间，Omega敏感的后穴就潮吹了，易烊千玺几乎快要昏死过去，但是他不敢。

“你说过的...你说过的...”说过什么呢？易烊千玺现在什么都想不起来，但是他还记得些什么东西。

“你乖，我就不射进去。”王俊凯抱着抽噎着的易烊千玺哄着，Omega被破身那一瞬间的刺痛和快感吓坏了，此刻在他怀里脆弱不堪的流着眼泪。  
王俊凯缓缓的抽动自己，一次又一次的肏进易烊千玺的生殖腔，满意的看着怀里人儿害怕却又欲罢不能沉浸的样子。

“不标记你，射在里面可以吗？”王俊凯小心翼翼的发问

“嗯..你快点..”易烊千玺被肏狠了，意识已经有些迷迷糊糊的了，只想快些结束这场漫长的有些过头的性爱，紧接着，他就被滚烫的液体狠狠的灌满了，然后他感觉身体里那根耀武扬威的东西终于退了出去，经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的Omega没有力气想别的了，他昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

王俊凯弯下腰抱起累到睡着的Omega先放到一旁的诊疗床上，顺手拿过桌上的纸巾擦拭干净自己和Omega身上的体液，然后打算帮易烊千玺收拾被两人搞得一片狼藉的办公室。办公桌的一个抽屉在刚刚两人在办公桌上胡搞的时候被撞开了，王俊凯正想关上，却眼尖的在里面看见了自己出道的第一张EP。

看来，还有很多事要和易医生聊一聊呢。


End file.
